1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vacuum cleaners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is particularly but not exclusively related to a hand-holdable vacuum cleaner with a rechargable battery power pack. In normal use an array of bristles are used to brush surfaces and a vacuum applied centrally within the array to suck dust and debris disturbed by the brushing into an inlet in the body of the cleaner for collection and later disposal. Different types of vacuum (sucking) arrangements can be used and are well-known. As the vacuum is applied in effect well inside the array, the actual vacuum (or sucking) is partially wasted due to lateral air flow between the bristles well above the ends of the bristles.